Gdzie jest Harry
by Kill336
Summary: Napisane dla rozluźnienia umysłu. Wstawione też. Harry urządza libację alkoholową. (Na stracenie cennego czasu)
Każdy kiedyś musi napisać coś głupiego. Chcecie zmarnować sobie czas? Zapraszam

* * *

Piwo kremowe, szampany, miód, ognista whiskey i wiele zacnych trunków przelewało się teraz przez pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Ronald Weasley skakał niczym lew w rytm muzyki, a Hermiona Granger kicała jak sarna, starając się nie wylać szampana z kieliszka trzymanego w ręce. Neville Longbottom ostrożnie i bardzo chwiejnie przechodził między tańcującymi parami. Bliźniaczki Patil zamieniły się rolami i teraz śmiały się z Seamusa, który nie potrafił ich odróżnić od siebie. Dean Thomas wybuchnął mocnym śmiechem tylko po to, żeby zwymiotować za kanapę i wrócić do zabawy. Impreza trwałą w najlepsze, wszyscy upojeni alkoholem balowali, tańczyli, obściskiwali się i stwarzali chaos kompletny. A nad nimi wszystkimi górował śpiewający Harry Potter, trzymający prawie opróżnioną butelkę.

— Groamy, groamy i WYGHRYFAMY! - wrzeszczał unosząc butelkę, a wszyscy krzyczeli z nim, równie niewyraźnie jak on.

— Harry, złaś stamtąd, haha - śmiała się Ginny - bo spadniesz, haha! No jusz, szypko, bo uważaj!

Nie zdążyła z krzykiem, bo jedna noga stołu ułamała się i gruchnął o ziemię, z uśmiechem na ustach. Wszyscy wybuchli gromkim śmiechem a Ron pomógł przyjacielowi wstać, mówiąc coś, czego nikt chyba nie zrozumiał.

Sielanka trwała dalej, w zaparte, aż na nogach nie utrzymywał się kompletnie nikt. Wszyscy leżeli wywaleni w pokoju. Jedni na podłodze, jedni na pufach i fotelach, a jedno we własnych rzygach za kanapą.

Chyba każdy z nich się zgadzał, że imprezę z okazji wygrania pucharu domów trzeba opić. Zwłaszcza, że Harry Potter, jako kapitan doprowadził ich do tego jakże wielkiego zwycięstwa i przemycił alkohol z Hogsmeade, tylko jemu znanym sposobem.

Jednak po każdej nocy musi nastąpić dzień.

Wraz ze wschodem słońca, biesiadnicy zaczęli się budzić. Jedni mniej zdziwieni, inni bardziej. Ron, gdy tylko zauważył, że Hermiona śpi na nim, kompletnie skacowana, uśmiechnął się szeroko i podniósł głowę.

— No, no - szepnął patrząc na burdel jaki się tutaj zrobił. - Takiej imprezy to nie mieliśmy od czasów Freda i Georga.

— Nie, takiej imprezy to jeszcze nie mieliśmy - zaśmiał się Seamus, wskazując Deana, który spał we własnych rzygach. Ron zaśmiałby się, gdyby mógł, ale chwilowo nie chciał budzić Hermiony. W końcu są prefektami, powinni unikać takich sytuacji.

— Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj? - zapytał kumpla, a ten potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, za dużo wypiłem. Harry też przesadził z alkoholem, pamiętam jak rzucił zaklęcie stałego przylepca na swoje buty i przyczepił się do sufitu. - Ron zrobił wielkie oczy i spojrzał na sufit, ale ujrzał tylko dwa buty i jedną wiszącą skarpetkę. - Ale spadł - zakończył ze śmiechem.

— Alooooooooocha! - wrzasnął ktoś, a Ron odruchowo zasłonił sobie uszy, przez co Hermiona spadła z jego brzucha i pisnęła jeszcze głośniej.

— Ron, ty skończony tumanie! - krzyknęła uderzając go łokciem w bok. - Dlaczego spaliśmy na podłodze?! Co tu się w ogóle wyprawia?! Alkohol! Nie, nie, nie! Ron, powiedz mi, że ja nie... - rozszerzyła oczy, gdy wspomnienia wróciły. - ROOOOOON! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!

Hermiona w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych już od samego otwarcia oczu wydawała się rozbudzona i w ogóle zdrowa, jakby kac ominął ją szerokim łukiem. Rona głowa bolała niemiłosiernie i ledwo wstał na równe nogi. Musiał teraz przyznać, że z góry pokój wspólny wygląda jeszcze gorzej. Butelki były wszędzie, plamy były wszędzie, szkło było wszędzie, jakieś rozdarte materiały. Dosłownie bród, smród i ubóstwo. Chociaż z tym ostatnim mógł się kłócić, bo czujnym okiem zauważył pełną butelkę piwa, tuż obok kominka.

— Ron, co ty robisz? - zapytała Hermiona, mrużąc oczy.

—Wiesz, jest takie powiedzenie: Lecz się tym, czym się strułeś. - I po tych słowach wział potężny łyk, a butelka pękła mu w ręce. Spojrzał na to zaskoczony, okazało się, że to Hermiona zniszczyła ją zaklęciem.

Teraz to już cały pokój wspólny żył. A raczej zgonował. Połowa z nich chyba nadal była pijana, ale to nie problem, bowiem dzisiaj jest niedziela.

— Nigdzie nie widać gospodarza - rzekł Ron, przechadzając się po wspólnym. - Może jest w dormitorium? - zapytał samego siebie i poszedł. - Nie tam też go nie ma - rzekł wychodząc. - Widział ktoś Harry'ego?

— Ja, wczoraj, gdy śpiewał - powiedziała cicho Ginny podnosząc się na nogi i masując po szyi.

— Ginny! - syknął Ron. - Co ty masz na szyi?!

— Co? A, o to chodzi - powiedziała, patrząc w lustro, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. - To są te, no, Harry mówił, że to są malinki, czy coś takiego.

— Malinki?! To siniaki!

— Ron, zostaw to - warknęła Hermiona, a on odpuścił.

— Dobra, to gdzie Harry?

I w ten sposób zaczęły się poszukiwania złotego chłopca. Przeszukali cały pokój wspólny, wszystkie domitoria, nawet te dziewczyn, ale nic. Harry'ego nie było w wieży.

— To gdzie on jest?

— Chwila! - krzyknął Neville i ruszył chwiejnie w ich stronę. - Ja go widzauem. Jak kłócił sie grubą damo, bo zapomniał hasła. Miał iść po więcej alko. A później znikł.

— Znikł - powtórzyła Hermiona. - W takim razie trzeba go odnaleźć, zanim odnajdzie go ktoś inny.

— Stawiam dziesięć galeonów, że my znajdziemy go pierwsi! - wrzasnął Seamus ciągnący Neville'a w swoją stronę.

— O nie! Co to, to nie! - sprzeciwił się Ron. - Ja stawiam dwadzieścia, że ja i Hermiona znajdziemy go pierwsi.

— Braciszku, przecież ty nie masz tyle - powiedziała mu Ginny. - Ja podbijam do trzydziestu, że ja i... - rozejrzała się po ludziach - Colin! Tak, Colin jest fotografem, znajdziemy go pierwsi. Przyjmujecie zakład?

— STOI! - krzyknęli wspólnie i całą piątką, (bo Colin spał w pokoju wspólnym) wyszli.

Ron i Hermiona ruszyli biegiem w kierunku wielkiej sali w nadziei, że tam go odnajdą. Mylili się. Seamus i Neville ruszyli na siódme piętro, poszukać w pokoju życzeń, ale tak również go nie było. Ginny samotnie ruszyła na błonia, prosto do Hagrida, ale i Hagrid nie wiedział, gdzie jest Harry.

Nikt nie wie jak to się stało, ale wszyscy spotkali się pod wrzeszczącą chatą. Natychmiast rozpoczęła się kłótnia, kto wchodzi pierwszy, ale ta sprawa została nierozwiązana, bo wszyscy uważali, że byli tu pierwsi. W końcu Ginny krzyknęła.

— Dobra! Załatwimy to jak dorośli! - podkasała rękawy, na co inny cofnęli się przerażenie. - Harry nauczył mnie wczoraj tej zabawy. Nazywa się ,,Trzy-Po-Trzy"

— No i na czym to polega? - zapytał Ron, a Hermiona zakryła dłonią twarz i zaczęła tłumaczyć.

— Chodzi o to, że masz kamień, papier i nożyce - mówiła demonstrując, co jak wygląda. - Kamień niszczy nożyce, nożyce niszczą papier, papier niszczy kamień, rozumiecie?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. wybrali jedną osobę z drużyny i zaczęli grać.

— TRZY PO TRZY! - rozległo się i wszyscy pokazali swój ,,przedmiot"

nożyce - Ron

papier - Ginny

papier - Neville

— Jest! WYGRAŁEM HERMIONO! Widziałaś, widziałaś? Jestem boski!

— Nie! - warknęła Ginny. - Musisz mieć trzy punkty żeby wygrać.

— Mam już jeden - powiedział pewny siebie. - Kolejne dwa, to pestka.

— TRZY PO TRZY!

papier - Ron

kamień - Ginny

papier - Neville

— TAK! JESZCZE JEDEN!

Ginny wyglądała na wściekłą.

— Ej, Seamus - szepnął ukradkiem Neville.

— Co?

— O co chodzi w tej grze?

— TRZY PO TRZY!

papier - Ron

nożyce - Ginny

nożyce - Neville.

— No, dwa punkty ma Ron, dwa Neville i jeden dla Ginny - podsumowała Hermiona licząc na palcach. jjjjjjjjj

— Ginny, co to jest? - zapytała Hermiona patrząc na oczko, które Ginny zrobiła z palców.

— Wulkan! Harry mówił, że wulkan wygrywa wszystko!

— Co? - I nim się spostrzegli Ginni wbiegała po schodach wrzeszczącej chaty.

Wszyscy pobiegli za oszustką, ale wszyscy zatrzymali się, gdy ujrzeli to, co zastali. Banda ubranych na czarno, zamaskowanych gościów leżała na podłodze. Ron podrapał się po głowie i schylił.

— Hej! To okulary Harry'ego!

— Och! To znaczy, że to on ich pokonał - rzuciła Ginny patrząc na nieprzytomnych śmierciożerców, nie zwracając uwagi na porozrzucany wszędzie alkohol.

— Znaczy, że doszło do walki! Może być ranny! Rozproszyć się i rozpocząć poszukiwania! - Hermiona wydawała rozkazy niczym generał, ale na nic to się zdało, bo Harry'ego nie było we wrzeszczącej chacie.

— Musimy powiadomić dyrektora - zdecydowali wspólnie, kiwając zgodnie głowami i ruszyli w stronę szkoły.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed tym wielkim kamiennym posążkiem, który pilnował gabinetu dyrektora. Całe szczęście, że posążek spojrzał na nich, zaczkał i odskoczył.

— Ja pukam, ty gadasz - powiedział Ron do Ginny, a ona westchnęła ciężko. Ron zapukał tak potężnie, że gdyby rąbnął w drzwi ciut mocniej, to obudziłby cały Hogwart. A przecież dopiero szósta rano.

— Chwila!

Głos Albusa Dumledore'a wydawał się odległy i słaby, jakby właśnie skończył maraton. Poczekali chwilę, kolejną chwilę i jeszcze kolejną, aż w końcu Ron zapukał ponownie.

— Chwileczkę, chwileczkę! - usłyszeli znowu ten mało obecny głos i znowu trochę poczekali. W końcu Ron już nie wytrzymał i zaklęciem wyważył drzwi.

—Na Merlina bogatego, cóż ty najlepszego zrobił?! To moje ulubione, dębowe drzwi! Nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko nam z Harrym było je ukraść! - wywrzeszczał padając na kolana przed połamanymi drzwiami, odtrącając kilka pustych butelek. Zaczął cicho szlochać. - Ciii drzwiczki, spoczywajcie w spokoju.

— Harry został porwany przez śmierciożerców - zaczęła bez ogródek Ginny, a on spojrzał na całą piątkę jak na wariatów.

— Jeszcze raz? - Ginny powtórzyła. - Muszę zawołać Severusa.

Po dziesięciu nudnych minutach, spędzonych na ciągłym zabijaniu Fawkesa, który starał się uciekać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, pojawił postrach Hogwartu. Wkroczył do gabinetu niczym król, który wchodzi do zdobytej sali tronowej i spogląda na tron pokonanego wroga. Stary nietoperz oparł dłonie na biodrach, uniósł podbródek i spojrzał wściekle na Albusa, który o dziwo siedział spięty w fotelu.

— Albusie - jego stalowy głos poniósł się przez salę. - Czy…

— Tak, Severusie? - zapytał cichym, skruszonym głosem.

— Czy… Czy to…

— Mów śmiało, Severusie - zachęcał go Albus, a uczniowie oczekiwali w napięciu.

— Czy… Czy… Czy to są…

— No mówże w końcu! - ryknęła Hermiona, a on podskoczył, jakby przełknął właśnie ogryzek zgniłego jabłka.

— Albusie, czy to są moje dębowe drzwi?

Wszyscy znieruchomieli, a Albus Dumbeldore, najpotężniejszy czarodziej świata pokiwał lekko głową.

— Tak myślałem. Wiedziałem, że czegoś brakuje między sypialnią, a pokojem, ale nie spodziewałem się, że to moje drzwi. Cóż, skoro najważniejsza sprawa za nami, może mi powiesz, po jakie licho mnie tu ściągnąłeś o tej porze?

— Harry został porwany, musisz uaktywnić wszystkie swoje kontakty wśród śmierciożerców, musimy go odbić.

— Och, to nie takie łatwe. Czarny Pan ma nową kryjówkę i żeby go najechać, potrzeba mobilizacji całego Zakonu Feniksa!

I jak powiedział tak uczynili. Przed siódmą rano, cały zakon - zmobilizowany i postawiony na równe nogi - stał na błoniach Hogwartu. Była ich ponad dziesiątka, co było sporym wyczynem. Dodajmy jeszcze piątkę skacowanych uczniów.

Albus stanął przed nimi.

— Udajemy się na wojnę, z której możemy nie wyjść cało! To śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, możemy umrzeć! Ale Harry nas potrzebuje! Lord Wężomort ukrył się w norze i podstępnie porwał Harry'ego, gdy ten... W każdym razie porwał Harry'ego! Idziemy go ratować! HIP HIP!

— HURA! - wrzasnęli

— HIP HIP!

— HURA!

— HIP HIP!

— HURA!

— No! To łapcie za świstokliki i wyruszamy!

Piątka gryfonów chwyciła za świstokliki i w następnej chwili pojawili się w jakimś dziwnym miejscy. Stali przed wielkim zamkiem, którego okna były większe niż te w Hogwarcie, z czego połowa była otwarta. Do tego wielkiego zamku prowadziły jedne drzwi.

— Ja się tym zajmę - powiedział Severus Snape i zapukał w drzwi, potężniej niż wcześniej Ron.

— Kto tak? - zapytał głos i odsunęła się zasuwa, która ukazywała białe włosy i szare oczy. - Severus?

— Tak, to ja. Przyprowadzam gości, otwórz.

— Hasło? - zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy?

— Hasło? - zdziwił się nietoperz. - Jakie znowu Hasło?

— Nie ma hasła, nie ma wejścia. Żegnaj przyjacielu.

Severus Snape odszedł od drzwi i stanął przed wszystkimi. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że połowa zakonu zniknęła. Zostali tylko Gryfoni, Albus i Lupin.

— Wejścia nie ma - powiedział z żalem, a wszyscy posmutnieli.

Przez kolejne pół godziny starali się wymyślić jak wejść do tej twierdzy, ale w końcu wymyślili.

Severus Snape po raz kolejny zapukał do drzwi.

— Czego?!

— Jest u was Potter?

— Potter? A może jest, może nie.

— Bo wiesz, może się dogadamy. Bo widzisz, złapałem Albusa - wskazał palcem związanego taśmą Albusa Dumbeldore'a, który rzucał się po ziemi jak ryba, która wypadła ze stawu.

— To wbrew mojej woli! - wrzasnął, gdy taśma zeszła mu z ust. - Jestem dyrektorem, nie możecie...!

Ale Severus machnął różdżką, zaklejając mu usta ponownie.

— Okej, wchodźcie - ustąpił Lucjusz i weszli do środka. Od razu zostali zaprowadzeni do komnat Czarnego Pana.

— Tom! - krzyknął z utęsknieniem Albus.

— Albus! - krzyknął z utęsknieniem Tom. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

— A nic, szukam Harry'ego. Podobno go porwaliście.

— Harry'ego? Nie! Jak bym mógł, to mój dobry kompan! To tylko bezbronne dziecko, którego z pewnością mnie nienawidzi, bo trzy, albo cztery razy próbowałem go zabić. Dlaczego miałbym go porwać. Poza tym, wczoraj się pogodziliśmy! - powiedział machając ręką i strącając dwa kieliszki ze stołu.

Albus podrapał się po brodzie i odwrócił do Gryfonów, Snape'a i Lupina, po czym kazał im się zbliżyć. Nachylili się tworząc ciasne kółko.

— Widzicie, Tom go nie porwał.

— Faktycznie - potwierdziła Hermiona. - Nie wydaje się, żeby kłamał?

Lord Voldemort tańcował na stole, grając na flecie, a Nagini tańcowała u jego stóp.

— Cóż, wygląda całkiem normalnie - potwierdził Lupin i postanowili, że jednak wrócą do szkoły, żeby pomyśleć.

Piątka gryfonów usiadła przy stole na śniadaniu. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest Harry. Wszyscy rozglądali się za nim, ale nigdzie go nie było. Rozpłynął się. Prześledzenie jego nocnej, pijackiej historii również nie pomogło.

Zaczęło się śniadanie i Colin się do nich dosiadł.

— Kto wygrał? - zapytał.

— Co ,,kto wygrał"?

— No zakład. Mieliście znaleźć Harry'ego - przypomniał im.

— Faktycznie, kompletnie zapomnieliśmy!

— O szukaniu, czy zakładzie? - zapytał, a oni westchnęli.

— Masz pomysł, gdzie on jest?

Ale Colin nie wiedział.

Za to, w wiosce o nazwie Hogsmeade, w barze o nazwie ,,Trzy Miotły", leżał młodzieniec o czarnych włosach i ściskał w ręku butelkę Whiskey. Właścicielka podniosła się z ziemi, wygładziła szaty, które były w nieładzie i spojrzała na młodzieńca.

— A ty nie powinieneś być w szkole? - zapytała, a on podniósł głowę.

— A chpa tka! - krzyknął i jebnął głową o blat.


End file.
